Innocence
by Tsuki Janko
Summary: Luhan tahu dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk merasakan ketulusan hati tapi setidaknya dia pernah mencicipinya. /Luhan and Sehun/.


**Title: Innocence**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: Luhan and other**

**Genre: Angst**

**Warn: its yaoi fanfiction**

**Dislcamer: cast bukan punya saya**

**Summary: Luhan tahu dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk merasakan ketulusan hati tapi setidaknya dia pernah mencicipinya. /Luhan and Sehun/.**

**~Innocence~**

Luhan berjalan dalam diam. Dia benci keadaan seperti ini. Saat semua orang sibuk mengobrol dan terkadang tertawa kecil. Dia akan berdiam sendiri dengan tatapan mata kosong. Bahkan tak jarang orang-orang di sekitarnya menemukan dia diam seperti patung es. Dingin dan beku.

Ini bukanlah salah Luhan yang memiliki sikap antisosial. Tapi bisa kita salahkan orang di sekitarnya. Pepatah mengatakan, anak seperti sebuah kertas kosong, dan orang tua bertugas mengisinya. Tapi bagi Luhan orang tuanya sama sekali tak menuliskan apapun.

Melainkan para maid dan teman-temannya. Umur Luhan sudah mencapai 21 tahun, dan pasti sudah banyak coretan di kertas putih takdirnya, yang diberikan oleh bukan orang tuanya.

Orang tua Luhan bertemu lalu menjalin kasih, saling mencinta, mereka menikah dan lahirlah Luhan. Tapi kehidupan mereka terlalu sempurna sampai mereka memiliki kesibukan yang sama sehingga Luhan hampir tak pernah ada.

Para maid memberikan coretan pada Luhan bahwa manusia harus selalu bekerja dan taat peraturan untuk bertahan hidup. Teman-teman masa kecilnya memberikan tanda bahwa akan lebih menyenangkan berkumpul dan bersama. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak punya hal untuk diajak berkumpul.

Yang Luhan lakukan dulu hanya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dan membaca sebuah buku dongeng yang malah semakin membuat Luhan tersiksa. Karena saat ia beranjak remaja dia mulai menyadari bahwa cerita dongeng itu tidak nyata. Tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata.

Luhan remaja dapat mulai beradaptasi dan pada ujungnya ia kembali merasakan sakit. Di saat dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul, dia mulai menyadari bahwa mereka tidak tulus. Mereka hanya mau harta Luhan. Dan ini adalah sedikit dari kisah hidup Luhan yang tak pernah merasakan ketulusan hati.

Bagaimana dengan wanita? Sekali dia pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dan itu cukup. Cukup untuk membuat hatinya mati. Gadis manis dan cantik itu telah memberinya sebuah kesempatan, dan Luhan menggunakannya dengan baik.

Pada kesempatan yang bagus dimana sekolah mereka mengadakan kunjungan piknik ke Jepang. Pada saat bunga sakura bermekaran indah, perayaan Hanami. Dia bertekuk lutut dan menyatakan cintanya.

Usaha Luhan terjawab. Takdir bilang, cinta Luhan terbalaskan. Dia bahagia untuk beberapa waktu. Dan takdir kembali menyatakan bahwa gadis itu. Hanya mempermainkannya. Sebagai taruhan.

Luhan kembali terjatuh. Dan ini hanya sebuah kisah kecil yang Luhan alami. Tak mengapa jika hanya sekali. Tapi ini berulang. Semua yang dekat dengannya hanya memiliki satu tujuan yang sama. Harta.

Bahkan saudara-saudara sepupunya bersedia membuat dia tersenyum dengan cara apapun saat orang tuanya mengadakan hal semacam saimbara untuk membuat dia kembali. Dan bagi pemenangnya mereka akan diberi sebuah sertifikat tanah yang sangat berharga.

Tembok es Luhan terlalu tebal. Bahkan mungkin lebih tebal dari bongkahan es di kutub sana. Mereka semua gagal. Berulang kali ayah dan ibu Luhan berusaha membuat Luhan untuk kembali mendongak, dan berbicara.

Mereka ingin melihat Luhan kecil mereka yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil saat dia mengajak salah satu dari mereka bermain. Walau Luhan tahu mereka tak akan menerima. Dan dengan senyum palsu dan dipaksa,muncul sebuah kalimat yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh bocah berumur 5 tahun.

'_Baik ayah. Ayah mungkin sibuk harus berkerja untuk mencukupi hidup kita. Jadi Luhan akan bermain saja' _Dan kalimat itu muncul diiringi senyum kecewa.

Luhan tahu, kedua orang tuanya begitu menyesal melakukan hal tersebut pada si kecil Luhan. Dan kini mereka ingin memperbaikinya walau terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

Luhan tahu ini salah. Seharusnya dia memberi kedua orang tuanya kesempatan. Bukan malah membiarkan mereka selalu dalam keadaan canggung jika bersama Luhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Hati Luhan telah mati, ingat? Jadi bagaimana dia memberikan kesempatan itu?

Beberapa teman yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa dia dan Luhan hanya berjalan lurus, menunduk, tatapan kosong, dan menganggap bahwa kalimat sapaan itu hanya sebuah gemersik dedaunan yang saling bergesek tertiup angin.

Luhan dapat mendengar beberapa dari mereka mendengus sebal bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja menyinggung dirinya dengan suara yang keras _'Dasar sombong'_. Dia cukup berdiam diri. Hatinya sudah mati, jadi dia juga tak perlu merasakan marah.

Hatinya sudah mati.

**~Innocence~**

Luhan makan dengan tenang di sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja persegi panjang yang sangat luas. Dan Luhan hanya menggunakan sebagian kecil dari sisi meja itu. Lagi-lagi orangtuanya sibuk. Umur Luhan sudah 23 tahun jadi dia sudah terlalu biasa.

Luhan menghentikan makannya. Dia sudah terlalu muak dengan ini semua. Bangkit dan hendak pergi ke kamar sebelum dicegat beberapa maid yang menyuruh Luhan melanjutkan makannya. Para maid hanya bisa tertunduk saat bertatap dengan Luhan.

Luhan kini menjad semakin kasar. Dengan sangat tidak berperasaan dia membentak maid yang berniat baik itu. Luhan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah seperti biasa.

Terkadang dia berfikir, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia mati saja. Sekali ia hampir terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang salah. Narkoba, obat-obatan, minuman ber-alkohol, rokok, diskotik. Dan orang tuanya harus bersyukur karena Luhan tak pernah menyentuh hal-hal tersebut.

Luhan duduk didekat jendela dengan mata kosongnya menatap halaman rumah. Ini musim gugur. Tema kali ini adalah orange. Daun-daun berwarna kecoklatan jatuh menyelimuti tanah meninggalkan dahan yang selama ini mereka tinggali.

Satu persatu dari mereka gugur. Luhan mengamati satu daun yang tersisa yang masih sekuat tenaga berpegangan pada ranting kecil dari tiupan angin. Daun itu sangat kuat. Tapi tetap saja lama-kelamaan daun itu akan menyerah dan menyusul daun lain.

Luhan membuka mulutnya kecil. Andai saja daun kecil itu adalah sifat Luhan yang dingin. Apakah bisa bertahan dengan tiupan angin tulus? Lalu dia kembali menutup bibirnya. Tidak akan ada sebuah angin yang berhembus tulus untuknya.

Angin-angin itu pasti hanya menginginkan satu tujuan di saat mereka berhasil menggugurkan daun tersebut. Iya, tujuan mereka kembali pada harta.

Luhan melipat bibirnya kedalam dan semakin menunduk. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Kapan penderitannya berakhir?. Adakah orang di luar sana yang mau membantu menggugurkan daun Luhan? Tapi dengan tulus.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Lalu ia kembali bangkit dan menyambar jaket hitam miliknya. Mungkin, dia akan menemukan suatu hal yang dapat mengalihkan perasaanya atau menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya. Walau ia tahu kedua harapan tersebut sangat sulit.

Beberapa maid yang berpapasan dengannya hanya mampu menunduk. Mungkin karena kejadian dimana Luhan membentak teman mereka membuat para maid itu takut.

Luhan sudah biasa. Ini seperti kejadian tadi pagi, dimana dia sama sekali tidak menjawab sapaan dari semua teman-temannya. Hanya saja kali ini orang disekitarnya sama sekali tidak memusuhinya secara terang-terangan.

Luhan memilih berjalan dari pada menggunakan mobil. Berlalu lalang dengan orang-orang yang berjalan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan dengan suhu udara yang bagus.

Menghabiskan beberapa puluh menit Luhan akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman yang luas dengan tema yang sama. Musim gugur dan orange. Ini terlalu menyayat sebenarnya, saat Luhan memandang iri seorang anak kecil yang digendong oleh ayahnya yang berputar seperti pesawat terbang. Dan tak jauh dari mereka seorang wanita tengah tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

Hati Luhan semakin tersayat, begitu melihat ada anak lain yang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Anak itu seperti cermin bagi Luhan. Dia sendirian, menunduk, menekuk lutut.

"Kenapa?" Luhan terlonjak kecil begitu mendengar seorang yang sudah ada disampingnya. Luhan menoleh. Dan tanpa sepatah kata sebagai jawaban, Luhan meninggalkan orang itu, yang juga memandang kepergian Luhan dengan datar.

**~Innocence~**

Luhan memasuki sebuah _cafe_. Ini salahnya, dia sama sekali tak menuruti maidnya. Alhasil dia menjadi merasa lapar. Sama sekali belum pernah makan di luar jam makan membuatnya memilih makanan seperti salad.

Ini tulisan dari para maid, yang terus-menerus taat pada peraturan. Bahkan mereka lebih taat pada peraturan yang diberikan oleh kepala maid dari pada Tuhan.

Selagi Luhan menunggu makanannya tiba dia memandang keluar melalui jendela cafe. Di ujung jalan sana, Luhan dapat melihat sebuah gereja. Dan lebih dekat dengan gereja tersebut terdapat sebuah toko bunga.

Ini musim gugur. Pasti sangat sulit mendapatkan bunga. Tak berapa lama sang pelayan _cafe_ datang mengantar makanan pesanan Luhan. Sedang pengunjung lain akan mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi Luhan diam saja.

Ingat pelajaran dari maidnya? Itu sudah tugas sang pelayan _cafe_, jadi untuk apa bilang terima kasih. Luhan memang sedikit lapar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berselera saat memakan makanan itu.

Tak berapa lama Luhan menyelesaikan makannya. Sedikit dia tertarik dengan toko bunga tersebut. Mungkin ia akan sedikit tenang.

Ia meninggalkan _cafe_ dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko bunga tersebut. Bagian depan toko tersebut cukup luas, dan terpampang banyak jenis bunga yang berwarna-warni. Luhan mendekat. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah bunga.

Itu adalah bunga berukuran kecil berwarna ungu namun terlihat menjadi banyak dan indah karena mereka seperti bergerombol. Luhan menyentuhnya. Sangat indah. Apa artinya?

"Apa kau menyukai bunga itu?" Tanya seseorang. Luhan menoleh.

"Itu adala bunga Hyacinth" Lanjut orang tersebut.

Tangan Luhan berpindah. Ia menyentuh bunga lain yang tak jauh dari bunga Hyacinth. Bahkan bentuk dan ukrannya tak jauh berbeda. Dengan ukuran kecil dan bergerombol namun dalam jumlah yang lebih sedikit dan berwarna pink.

"Itu bunga Sweet pea. Keduanya indah bukan?" Kata orang itu.

Luhan mengamati orang tersebut. Dia memakai celemek berwarna peach, dan ada sebuah tanda pengenal yang menempal di celemeknya.

'Oh Sehun'

Luhan terus mengamatinya, dan dia baru tersadar bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang bertemu dengannya saat di taman.

"Apa artinya?" Tanya Luhan kemudian, dan Sehun menoleh.

"Bunga Hyacinth melambangkan kesedihan, dan bunga Sweet pea melambangkan selamat tinggal. Lebih jelasnya adalah Selamat tinggal dan terimakasih atas semuanya" Jelas Sehun.

Luhan mencelos. Kedua bunga itu terlihat indah. Tetapi keduanya memiliki arti yang menyedihkan. Entah mengapa salah satu dari bunga tersebut melambangkan dirinya. Yaitu bunga Hyacinth.

"Aku mengambil bunga yang ini" Luhan menunjuk bunga tersebut.

Sehun mengangguk. Lalu dia berjalan masuk untuk mengambil selembar kertas. Dan kembali lagi ke samping Luhan, menarik beberapa tangkai bunga dan memasukannya pada kertas yang dibentuk kerucut

Sehun menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Luhan dan Luhan menukarnya dengan sejumlah uang. Luhan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam atau sepatah kata apapun. Seperti biasa.

**~Innocence~**

Keesokannya Luhan kembali melewati toko bunga tersebut. Sepulang kuliah dia kembali ke jalan yang sama dengan kemarin. Namun kali ini dia tak berniat mengunjungi toko bunga. Ia melewatinya. Dia pergi ke gereja.

Selama ini ia jarang ke gereja. Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia memasuki sebuah bangunan tua klasik itu.

Luhan memasuki bangunan tersebut. Keadaan begitu sepi. Apakah orang jarang kemari?. Ia memasukinya semakin dalam. Melewati barisan-barisan kursi panjang yang tertata rapi.

Dia berhenti saat menemukan orang yang duduk tak terlalu jauh dengannya. Orang itu menunduk. Membaca doa sepertinya. Dan Luhan hanya di sana, mengamatinya dalam diam. Beberapa detik kemudian orang itu mendongak.

Lalu dia berdiri hendak kembali dan berhenti begitu melihat Luhan. Mereka berdua diam saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum orang itu pergi melewati Luhan. Luhan masih mematung di tempat lalu berbalik mengikuti orang itu.

Sehun memasuki toko bunga miliknya, dan Luhan mengikutinya. Yap, orang yang berada di gereja tadi adalah Sehun.

"Kau mau membeli bunga lagi?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tunggu-lah beberapa saat. Aku harus merapihkan semuanya. Atau mungkin kau bisa membantu" Ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat beberapa pot bunga. Luhan diam saja, lalu dia memilih keluar, dan menunggui Sehun.

Cukup lama dia berdiri sambil memandang Sehun. Karena merasa bosan, dia mendekati Sehun, dan mengangkat sebuah pot kecil dan menatanya bersama Sehun.

"Dari mana kau mendapat bunga-bunga ini?" Luhan bertanya dengan datar.

"Aku menanamnya" Jawab Sehun tak kalah datar.

Luhan berhenti sejenak. Nada kalimat Sehun begitu datar, sama dengan dirinya. Apakah selama ini dia bersikap seperti itu? Jika iya, pasti sebal sekali orang yang berbicara dengannya. Luhan berbalik. Menatap Sehun yang membungkuk merapihkan bunga.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Kau menginginkan bunga seperti apa?" Sehun berbalik memandang Luhan.

Luhan menoleh. Ia melihat bunga yang tadi ditata olehnya sendiri. Itu adalah bunga Tetes salju, berwarna putih dan mungil. Luhan menunjuk bunga itu

Sehun melihatnya sebentar "Harapan" Ucap Sehun lalu mengambil bunga itu dan memasukannya pada kertas yang telah dibentuk kerucut.

Luhan menerimanya "Apa, kau mau mengajariku menanam tanaman?" Tanya Luhan. Sungguh ini adalah kalimat terpanjang sejak umurnya 17 tahun.

"Baiklah, besok pagi adalah hari Minggu. Datanglah kemari sepagi mungkin" Kata Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan. Dan seperti biasa Luhan akan pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

**~Innocence~**

Sesuai keinginan Sehun. Luhan datang pukul delapan pagi ke toko bunga Sehun. Di sana dia menemukan Sehun yang sudah siap dengan jaket hitamnya, berdiri dengan sedikit bersandar pada motor.

Luhan mendekat. Dan Sehun segera memberinya sebuah helm. Sehun menggunakan helm-nya dan menaiki motor. Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu memakai helm pemberian Sehun dan ikut naik motornya. Ia memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia menaiki motor, dan tentu saja dia takut. Sehun mengerti itu, dan dia berinisyatif untuk melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan tak pernah melepas pelukannya. Karena mungkin terlalu lama duduk, akhirnya dia memilih memposisikan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun. Luhan sedikit menutup matanya. Ini musim gugur, dimana suhu udara menurun dan angin berhembus, tapi sekarang Luhan malah naik motor.

Beruntung dia berada dibalik tubuh Sehun yang setidaknya mampu menjadi tameng dari angin untuk Luhan. Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya saat dirasa dinginnya udara menembus jaket miliknya.

Tak berselang lama motor yang mereka kendarai berhenti. Luhan menegapkan tubuhnya lalu turun dari motor. Ia ingin melepas helm yang ia gunakan, tapi sepertinya susah karena Luhan sedikit bingung cara melepas tali pengikat yang berada di bawah dagunya.

Sehun yang melihat itu ikut turun dari motor, lalu mendekati Luhan "Sini biar aku bantu" Tangan Sehun terulur mendekati tali pengikat pada bawah dagu Luhan. Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Dengan posisi seperti ini Sehun dapat melihat wajah Luhan dari dekat. Dan dengan posisi ini juga Luhan dapat merasakan terpaan angin hangat yang dihembuskan oleh Sehun.

Setelah tali pengikat tersebut lepas, Sehun melepaskan helm dari kepala Luhan. Luhan terbebas dari helm itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keadaan sekitar.

Dia ada disebuah halaman yang luas. Banyak pepohonan mapel yang daunnya menguning dan gugur mengotori tanah. Lalu ia meluruskan pandangan. Disana dia dapat melihat sebuah rumah dengan gaya eropa klasik.

"Ini adalah rumahku. Ayo ikut aku" Ucap Sehun lalu melangkah diikuti oleh Luhan. Sehun membawa Luhan kesamping rumahnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah rumah kaca dengan ukuran besar.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah kaca itu dan segera disambut oleh semerbak aroma bunga dan juga warna-warni tumbuhan.

Luhan terpesona "Ini indah" Puji Luhan walau dengan nada dingin. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mendekati sebuah bunga, itu adalah bunga Daisy. Dengan warna kuning pada putiknya dan warna putih bersih pada kelopaknya.

Sehun memetiknya satu lalu ia berikan pada Luhan "Ini sangat indah" Kata Luhan sambil melihat bunga itu "Itu adalah bunga Daisy, artinya adalah, kemurnian dan kesederhanaan" Jelas Sehun. Lalu ia kembali mendekati bunga lain dan memetiknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjukan bunga yang baru saja ia petik.

Luhan menerimanya "Ini bunga Lily bukan?" Tebak Luhan. Sehun mengangguk "Itu adalah Liliy Kala, artinya adalah kecantikan. Dan kurasa itu cocok untukmu" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Luhan merona. Biasanya dia akan biasa dipuji cantik tapi kali ini.

"Kalau yang itu?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan.

"Ah~ bunga itu, dia juga cocok untukmu saat ini. Itu adalah Marjoram, manis, artinya merona" Luhan semakin merona dan Sehun terus tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, ku ajarkan kau menanam tanaman" Kata Sehun dan Luhan mendekat.

Mereka tak banyak bicara saat Sehun mengajarkan cara menanam. Mulai dari menyiapkan pot, menyampur tanah dengan pupuk, memasukan bibit, dan lain-lain. Tapi tadi mereka sempat berkenalan karena ternyata mereka sama sekali belum mengenal satu-sama lain.

"Menyenangkan?" Sehun menyodorkan segelas coklat panas pada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya "Yeah" Namun tak kunjung meminum coklat panas tersebut. "Apa kau tak mau?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menoleh "Aku, tidak pernah meminum coklat" Jelas Luhan. Sehun menahan tawa "Minumlah" Luhan biasanya bukan anak yang penurut, tapi kali ini dia meminumnya.

"Hangat" Gumam Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum makin lebar.

"Ayo bantu aku menyiram tanaman" Kata Sehun sambil bangkit. Luhan ketagihan dengan minuman itu, jadi dia menghabiskannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul Sehun. Sehun memberikan selang pada Luhan.

Mereka kemudian menyirami tanaman dengan damai. Sebelum Sehun menyeringai jahil dan menyemprot Luhan. Luhan terlonjak dan menghindari semprotan Sehun. Sehun tertawa lepas dan Luhan menggerutu sebal.

"Ayolah Luhan _hyung_" Seru Sehun dengan tertawa kecil.

Luhan sama sekali tak mau tahu. Dia sedari tadi hanya menghindari serangan Sehun. "Sehun hentikan!" Bentak Luhan kemudian.

Sehun lalu berhenti. Di sana Luhan hanya mampu diam. Dia merasa bersalah "Maaf _hyung_" Ucap Sehun. Luhan mendongak. Kenapa perasaannya menjadi hangat tadi. Seolah semua yang sering ia harapkan terwujud. Luhan tidak tahu itu.

"Tak apa Sehun. Bisakah kau membawaku pulang?" Luhan menunduk.

Sehun diam saja. Dia sebenarnya masih sedikit takut dengan bentakan Luhan tadi. Dia berbalik hendak pergi dan berharap Luhan mengikutinya. Tapi Luhan tidak. Dia masih setia berdiri di sana dengan mimik muka yang bisa dikatakan kecewa.

Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Dia menariknya keluar dari rumah kaca menuju motornya. Memasang helm retro itu pada Luhan lalu menaiki motornya diikuti oleh Luhan yang hanya diam saja.

Tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain sepanjang perjalanan. Sehun yang terlalu fokus dan hati-hati, sedang Luhan yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya Luhan mau bicara walau hanya sekedar memberitahu alamat rumahnya.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan. Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun, dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun.

Setelah sampai di depan pagar rumah Luhan, Sehun berhenti. Luhan tak banyak bicara. Dia segera melepaskan helm-nya walau lagi-lagi harus dibantu oleh Sehun. Lalu berbalik, masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya.

Dari sela-sela pagar rumah Luhan, Sehun memandang Luhan menuju pintu rumahnya dan memasukinya. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia kembali melajukan motornya.

Luhan memasuki rumahnya. Saat dibalik pintu rumahnya yang besar itu dia berhenti. Dia termenung. Terngiang wajah sehun saat tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia sambil menyemprotkan air pada Luhan.

Luhan tak mengerti perasaannya begitu hangat dan lega. Dari pada termenung di depan pintu seperti ini, dia lebih memilih beranjak menuju kamarnya. Mimik wajahnya masih tak berubah.

Saat di dalam kamarnya Luhan segera mendatangi kursi didekat jendela yang biasa ia tempati. Sekarang di samping kursi putih itu terdapat sebuah meja yang memiliki warna yang sama. Diatas meja tersebut terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga. Yaitu bunga Tetes salju yang kemarin sempat ia beli.

Luhan duduk di kursinya dan matanya tertuju pada bunga itu. Dia jadi teringat oleh bunga Daisy, dan Lily Kala yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Seketika dia merona, dan sekarang ia mengingat bunga Marjoram.

Luhan tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Suara angin yang berhembus dibalik jendela kamarnya mengalihkan pandangan Luhan.

Disana sebuah pohon Mapel sudah tak memiliki daun. Apakah daun-daun itu sama seperti es pelindung Luhan? Ia sangat berharap bahwa jawabannya iya. Dan dia semakin berharap bahwa angin-angin itu adalah Sehun.

**~Innocence~**

Sehun mengendarai motornya. Ia hendak kembali pulang kerumah. Sebenarnya ia masih memikirkan Luhan, yang menurutnya marah. Kenapa? Dia kan hanya ingin mengajak Luhan bermain sejenak. Tapi Luhan malah membentaknya. Sayangnya Sehun tak tahu apa pun tentang Luhan.

Sebuah mobil van mendekati motor Sehun. Terus mendekatinya sampai hampir bersetuhan dan akhirnya Sehun menepi dan berhenti.

Mobil itu juga ikut berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Lalu setelah itu munculah beberapa laki-laki berjas dan berkacamata. Sehun melepaskan helm nya. Orang-orang itu mendekati Sehun.

"Kau ikut kami" Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ikuti kami saja" Jawab yang lain.

Orang-orang itu pun kembali memasuki mobil. Karena terganggu oleh rasa penasaran akhirnya Sehun mengikuti arah mobil itu melaju.

Mobil yang Sehun ikuti membawanya ke sebuah gedung kantoran yang cukup besar. Setelah mobil van itu berhenti, para penumpangnya segera membawa Sehun memasuki gedung.

"Tuan Xi, ingin bertemu dengan kau" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tuan Xi?" Tanya Sehun. Seingatnya dia tak pernah mengenal nama Xi, dalam hidupnya.

Lift berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Orang-orang ber-jas itu keluar. Mereka mengelilingi Sehun seolah Sehun adalah tuan mereka, dan mereka adalah _secret service_nya.

Sehun dibawa memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu cukup besar. Dan dia menemui seorang pria paruh baya. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu "Oh Sehun" Jawab Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Sepertinya para pengawalku sudah memberitahumu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tak meminta bantuan darimu tapi aku ingin kau melakukan ini" Kata Tuan Xi.

**~Innocence~**

Luhan bangun pagi seperti biasa. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul ia mandi, memakai baju, lalu turun ke ruang makan yang biasanya hanya dia gunakan sendiri. Luhan terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu. Di ujung biasanya tempat dia duduk sudah ada ayahnya.

Ayahnya menatapnya dengan mata datar. Luhan juga sama, membalas tatapan ayahnya itu. "Pagi, Luhan" Sapa ayahnya kemudian. Luhan sama sekali tak merespon. Dia hanya berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Dengan rasa tidak berselera, dia memakan sarapannya itu. Ayah Luhan menghela nafas "Luhan, dengar. Maafkan aku karena mulai besok aku harus kembali ke Amerika" Ucap ayah Luhan.

Luhan yang tadinya akan mengangkat gelasnya berhenti. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Tapi, anak dari temanku akan menginap di sini untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin dia bisa menemanimu" Lanjut ayah Luhan.

Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dia masih lempeng dengan kegiatannya. Setelah itu tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Luhan melanjutkan harinya dengan kuliah. Sedang ayahnya melanjutkan harinya dengan pergi ke bandara.

Yah, seperti biasa Luhan akan mendapat sindiran terang-terangan dari orang di sekitarnya. Karena dia yang tidak menyahut jika dipanggil. Atau karena dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan mereka.

Kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Luhan sama sekali tidak tersendat dengan pelajaran, dia pintar walaupun tidak mendengar sang dosen.

Luhan pulang ke rumah. Dan tetap saja disambut oleh para maid. Dia memasuki kamarnya dan seperti biasa dia akan langsung duduk di dekat jendela. Memandang keluar ke arah pohon mapel yang berada di halaman depan. Langsung bertemu dengan muka kamarnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, saat dia melihat seseorang yang mendekati pepohonan dekat pohon mapel. Sepertinya dia mengenal orang itu. Luhan terus memandangnya. Dan saat orang itu berbalik Luhan terkisap. Itu Sehun.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa di balik jendela di balkon atas ada Luhan. Sehun sibuk melihat-lihat pepohonan.

Luhan sama sekali tak bergeming. Bagaimana bisa Sehun di sini?, pikirnya. Lalu dia teringat akan kata ayahnya _"Tapi, anak dari temanku akan menginap di sini untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin dia bisa menemanimu"_.

Luhan lalu bangkit dan keluar kamar. Dia menemui seorang maid lain lalu bertanya siapa Sehun. Maid itu menjelaskan tentang Sehun. Dan dugaan Luhan tepat. Sehun adalah anak yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya.

Luhan dengan berlari kecil menuju halaman untuk menemui Sehun. Tapi sial, dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Sepertinya Sehun masih berjalan-jalan berkeliling. Walau Luhan kecewa tapi dia masih memasang wajah datar.

Matanya menangkap rumput. Dan lalu menurut ke arah akar besar pohon mapel. Daun berguguran satu persatu. Luhan mendekatinya.

Dia teringat, dulu dia duduk di sana dengan memangku sebuah buku cerita. Itu hanya satu dan tidak terlalu tebal. Namun setelahnya Luhan tak pernah menyentuh buku dongeng bergambar.

Ia harus terus menyentuh buku pelajaran, berukuran besar, tebal, dan tanpa gambar. Itu sebabnya tanpa mendengar penjelasan dosen atau guru pun ia tetap akan pintar.

Luhan mendongak. Hanya untuk melihat hujan daun berwarna jingga. Dia teringat, sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkeliling rumahnya. Dia mengangkat kakinya. Melangkah kecil dan perlahan. Menuju ke samping rumah.

Terus berjalan sampai ke belakang halaman rumahnya. Di sana ada kolam renang yang tak berisi air dan telah ditutup agar dedaunan tak mengotori bagian dalamnya.

"Hai, Luhan _hyung_" Sapa Sehun dari belakang Luhan.

Luhan membalikan badannya "Oh hai Sehun" Balas Luhan. Lalu suasana menjadi canggung karena tak ada yang kembali memulai percakapan. "Eum, untuk beberapa saat aku akan tinggal di sini" Kata Sehun.

"Yah aku tahu" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sehun, dan diimbangi olehnya.

Luhan dan Sehun tahu kini adalah jam makan malam, jadi mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah disediakan menu makan malam oleh para maid.

Luhan dan Sehun makan dengan tenang lalu pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya yang menghadap jendela. Saat ia bangkit ingin berbaring di ranjang, namun suara ketukan pintu menghentikan langkahnya.

Luhan dengan malas pergi ke arah pintu. Di membukanya dan menemukan Sehun tengah berdiri di sana. Sehun mendekap beberapa buku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan datar.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu _hyung_" Ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengerti. Sehun ingin dia mengajari materi pelajaran. Luhan sedikit menggerakan lehernya. Menyuruh agar Sehun masuk. Sehun menurut. Dia mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Sehun segera menunjuk materi mana yang belum ia mengerti. Dan bagi Luhan materi itu mudah. Luhan mengajari Sehun dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai dan Sehun akhirnya paham, Luhan tak langsung mengusir Sehun.

Dia ingin tahu banyak tentang Sehun. Entah kenapa ia menjadi melunak.

"Sehun, toko bungamu itu bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan terdengar basa-basi

"Aku bekerja di sana saat pekerjaku pergi. Dan sekarang mereka sudah kembali" Jawab Sehun, yang kini sedang mengobrak-abrik rak buku Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia membaca sebuah buku. Buku pelajaran. Sehun memasang wajah kecewa. Rak buku Luhan hanya berisi buku pelajaran. Dan berukuran tebal.

Sehun lantas tidak segera meninggalkan rak buku tersebut. Dia semakin menggledahnya. Dia membuka lemari yang menempel di rak buku tersebut. Beruntung tidak dikunci. Sehun dengan tidak sopan membukanya.

Di dalamnya lengang. Tidak, mata Sehun menangkap sebuah buku kecil di dalamnya. Tangan Sehun menarik buku itu. Sebelumnya dia melirik Luhan. Memastikan Luhan tidak mengetahui kegiatannya.

Sehun mengeluarkan buku tersebut. Itu sebuah buku dongeng. Sudah usang, berdebu, dan sepertinya sudah sangat lama berada di sana.

Sehun menoleh memperhatikan Luhan. Dia di sana masih dengan buku pelajarannya. Sehun pun mengembalikan buku tersebut pada tempatnya, dan menutup pintu lemari tersebut. Dan dengan gelagat sebiasa mungkin dia mendekati Luhan.

Sehun mengambil kembali bukunya "Terima kasih, Luhan _hyung_" Ucap Sehun lalu melangkah keluar. Luhan hanya menatap itu datar dan kembali pada buku.

**~Innocence~**

Awal musim dingin di bulan Desember. Hujan salju berwarna putih bersih mulai menyelimut kota. Suhu udara menurun hingga membuat warga harus menggunakan baju tebal agar tubuh tetap hangat.

Luhan mengerjakan sebuah skripsi di kamarnya. Menghadap jendela seperti biasanya. Dia begitu fokus untuk mengerjakannya, dan begitu dia merasa kelelahan, dia pergi untuk mencuci muka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia keluar. Dia berhenti di tempat saat melihat mejanya diisi bukan hanya oleh laptop dan beberapa kertas.

Luhan mendekati mejanya. Barang-barang di mejanya bertambah. Secangkir kopi panas, setangkai bunga, dan sebuah memo. Luhan mengambil memo tersebut.

'_Jangan terlalu serius hyung. Kau bisa sakit. Sehun'_

Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil kopi panas tersebut dan menyesapnya pelan. Dia kembali duduk dan mengahadap laptop. Namun matanya tidak menuju _monitor_. Melainkan pada bunga yang ditinggalkan oleh Sehun.

Itu adalah bunga melati dengan kelopak yang mengembang sempurna dan berwarna putih bersih. Luhan mengambil bunga itu, dan menempelkan kelopaknya pada hidung. Wangi dan menenangkan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak sambil memandang bunga itu. Lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kamar. Dia menuju kamar Sehun yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dengan kamarnya.

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, dan tak berapa lama Sehun keluar. "Iya?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang yang selalu ia suguhkan. Datar. Luhan menunjuk bunga yang ia genggam.

"Ini, bunga Melati. Kenapa kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Artinya bagus bukan? Dan bukankah aromanya menenangkan?" Balas Sehun.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Benar juga kata Sehun, pikirnya. "Baiklah" Ucap Luhan lalu berbalik menuju kamar. Baru beberapa langkah dan Sehun ingin menutup pintu Luhan berbalik.

"Sehun" Panggil Luhan. Sehun menyahut panggilan tersebut dengan dongakan kepala. "Terima kasih" Ucap Luhan, dan dengan cepat Sehun mengangguk. Luhan kembali melangkah dan Sehun menutup pintu kamar.

Luhan menuju kamarnya dan kembali mengerjakan skripsi sambil sesekali menyesap kopi pemberian Sehun. Dia terdiam sambil memegangi gagang cangkir yang ia pegang. Selama ini siapa pun di rumah ini tak pernah pengertian.

Dan sekarang Sehun, orang yang belum lama ia kenal berinisyatif membuatkan ia kopi, dan mengkhawatirkannya. Luhan merasa hangat. Pohon mapel di depan kamarnya sudah tak berdaun. Hatinya terasa mati suri.

Hatinya kembali hidup.

**~Innocence~**

Luhan berjalan gontai. Ini menyebalkan. Dia sekarang harus selalu melakukan sesuatu sendiri karena ini menjelang natal dan para pegawai pulang. Mungkin hanya beberapa yang tinggal tapi mereka tidak dalam bidang memasak.

Luhan memasuki kamaranya lalu duduk di tempat biasa. Dia sedikit kedinginan walau penghangat sudah dinyalakan. Luhan sedikit tersentak saat ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan bersuara sedikit serak dia menyuruh orang itu masuk.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan perlahan dan memasukinya. Dia mendekati Luhan lalu meletakan secangkir coklat panas.

Luhan menoleh melihat cangkir itu, lalu mendongak ke arah Sehun "Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan. "Ini? Coklat panas" Jawab Sehun "Minumlah" Lanjutnya. Luhan awalnya enggan namun asap tipis yang mengepul di atas cangkir itu membuatnya tergoda.

Dengan pelan Luhan mengambil gagang cangkir tersebut, dan menyesap coklat panas-nya. Luhan memang tak langsung menghabiskannya namun tangannya masih menggengam cangkir ersebut. Mungkin karena rasa hangat di permukaannya.

"Kau belum makan _hyung_" Ucap Sehun yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Para maid sudah pulang-kan?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita keluar untuk makan?" Ajak Sehun. Luhan terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan ikut ajakan Sehun atau tidak. Sepertinya dia akan ikut karena tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi lapar.

Sehun terkekeh dan Luhan merona malu "Aku tidak menerima penolakan" Sehun berucap dengan senyum tipis yang tampan.

"Baiklah" Jawab Luhan kemudian.

Sehun berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel, sedang Luhan beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tak berapa lama Luhan keluar dari kamar dan Sehun sudah menantinya di depan pintu.

Mereka pergi hanya berduaan. Tidak menggunakan kendaraan apa pun. Berjalan melewati timbunan salju yang hampir menupi seluruh badan jalan. Setiap Sehun maupun Luhan menghembuskan nafas maka akan terlihat uap yang muncul. Menandakan bahwa suhu udara begitu dingin.

Luhan terlihat begitu kedinginan. Mungkin dulu saat musim dingin dia jarang keluar, apa lagi di malam hari seperti ini. Sehun melihat itu. Pipi dan hidung Luhan sedikit memerah. Sedikit lucu Luhan terlihat.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, menyalurkan rasa hangat dari suhu tubuhnya. Luhan diam saja, bahkan mungkin karena rasa hangat tubuh Sehun membuat Luhan mendekati lengan anak itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Namun tak mereka sadari, posisi mereka membuat orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka tersenyum kecil. Sepasang kekasih, pikir mereka. Dan bahkan ekspresi mereka seperti bilang, Romantisnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai ke sebuah _cafe_. _Cafe_ itu dekat dengan toko bunga milik Sehun. Luhan bilang dia jarang makan di luar rumah, jadi Sehun-lah yang memesan untuk keduanya.

Sehun memesan sebuah sup untuk keduanya. Dan setelah itu kembali tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Pelayan _cafe_ datang membawa pesanan Sehun. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan Luhan seperti biasa, diam saja.

Setelah sang pelayan tersebut pergi, Sehun dan Luhan memakan sup-nya. "_Hyung_, cobalah untuk bilang terima kasih pada siapa pun" Ucap Sehun di sela-sela makannya.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padamu? Lagi pula, bukankah ini juga tugas dari pelayan _cafe _ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada datar.

Sehun menggeleng dan menghela nafas "Iya, itu memang tugasnya tapi setidaknya berterima kasihlah dengannya. Tanpa dia juga _cafe _ini tidak akan bekerja, tanpa dia juga kita tidak akan dilayani seperti ini" Ceramah Sehun.

"Ya, ya, akan ku usahakan" Balas Luhan enteng.

Mereka kembali memakan makanan mereka dalam diam. Setelah makan, mereka pergi, namun Sehun tidak langsung membawa Luhan pulang. Sehun membawanya ke sebuah toko bunga. Toko bunga milik Sehun.

Sehun mendekati toko bunga miliknya dan segera disambut oleh seorang gadis cantik yang menggunakan celemek. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar dan Luhan hanya diam memandang mereka.

Entahlah, tapi hatinya sedikit tidak suka dengan kedekatan Sehun dan gadis itu. Mereka terlihat bercengkrama dengan akrab dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

Luhan mendekati sebuah bunga. Bunga Candytuft. Berwarna merah muda berukuran kecil namun bergerombol sehingga membuatnya lebih indah.

"Kau mau mengambil bunga?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan dengan cepat menunjuk bunga Candytuft tersebut, dan dia juga menunjuk bunga lain. Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga Cadytuft dan Mawar kuning, lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Mereka kembali berjalan berdua, dan Luhan kembali kedinginan, jadi Sehun menariknya mendekat dan merangkul pundak Luhan. Dan karena semakin lama Luhan tampak kelelahan, Sehun berhenti dan menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam. Setelah memberitahukan sang supir alamat rumah Luhan, Sehun kembali mendekap Luhan, dan Luhan tertidur karena suhu tubuh Sehun.

Lalu bagaimana Luhan sampai ke dalam kamar? Sehun membopong Luhan dengan susuah payah dan hati-hati agar Luhan tidak terbangun.

Keesokannya Luhan terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di ranjangnya. Dia menoleh ke samping, ke meja nakas. Diam sesaat sebelum mengambil bunga yang semalam diambilkan oleh Sehun untuknya.

Sambil menggenggam bunga tersebut, Luhan berjalan menuju meja putih yang diletakan di samping kursi yang menghadap jendela. Luhan mengambil vas bunga yang berada di atas meja tersebut.

Di dalam vas tersebut sudah ada bunga Melati yang sudah sedikit layu. Luhan menarik bunga Melati itu, menggantinya dengan bunga Candytuft, dan juga bunga Mawar kuning.

Luhan duduk di kursinya, meraih laptop dan segera berjelajah internet. Luhan membuka web tentang bahasa bunga. Lalu membaca artikel di dalamnya.

"Candytuft, artinya dingin" Gumam Luhan, sambil membaca artikel tersebut. Matanya terus bergerak membaca setiap deretan huruf yang merangkai kalimat.

"Cemburu?" Bisik Luhan. Mawar kuning artinya kecemburuan. Semalam Luhan merasa tidak suka dengan ke akraban Sehun dan gadis itu. Apa mungkin cemburu?, pikir Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang fokus membaca terlonjak kecil begitu suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Dengan satu kata Luhan menyuruh orang itu masuk.

Sehun masuk ke kamar Luhan dengan membawa nampan yang terdapat menu sarapan pagi di atasnya. Sehun mendekati Luhan "Sarapan _hyung_" Ucap Sehun sambil meletakan nampan tersebut di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan memakan sarapannya.

**~Innocence~**

Ini menjelang natal dan Luhan harus terbaring sakit karena terlalu lelah dengan kegiatannya. Dari telinga menjalar ke hidungnya berwarna merah, dan berkali-kali dia bersin.

Pintu kamar Luhan tebuka, dan terlihat sosok Sehun yang masuk membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur hangat dan secangkir teh.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Sehun meletakan nampan itu pada meja nakas. Tangannya mengambil mangkuk bubur, menyendok bubur di dalamnya, menuip-nuip kecil, lalu menyuapkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menerima suapan Sehun sampai mangkuk bubur itu kosong, dan Sehun membantunya meminum obat. Luhan kembali berbari dan Sehun berpamitan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Cukup lama Luhan kembali terbaring memandangi langit-langit. Dia merasa kedinginan sekarang, dan tiba-tiba di otaknya terlintas coklat hangat yang pernah dibuat oleh Sehun.

Luhan bangkit. Dengan langkah pelan dia menuju dapur. Yang benar-benar ia inginkan saat ini adalah coklat panas yang dulu pernah dibuat oleh Sehun. Mungkin dia bisa membuatnya.

Tapi bayangan Luhan tak sesulit ini. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dapur adalah wilayah rumah yang jarang ia temui, atau bahkan tidak pernah.

Luhan menggelngkan keplanya pelan. Kepalanya sekarang terasa berat dan secara perlahan bayangnya mengabur. Lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

Sehun memasuki rumah. Dia baru saja keluar mencari sebuah benda. Dan kini dia dapatkan. Tujuan awalnya adalah kamar Luhan. Tapi dia berbelok ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan dirinya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Sehun mematung di tempat saat melihat tubuh Luhan tertidur di lantai. "Luhan _hyung_!" Seru Sehun dengan panik dan berlari cepat menuju tubuh Luhan. Sehun segera membopong tubuh Luhan ala _brydal style _ ke kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun meletakan tubuh Luhan di ranjangnya. Sehun berdiri di samping ranjang Luhan beberapa saat. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap rambut Luhan. Dan akhirnya dia menarik selimut agar tubuh Luhan merasa hangat.

Sehun berbalik dan baru satu langkah kakinya beranjak namun suara parau Luhan menghentikannya "Sehun..." Panggil Luhan. Sehun menoleh dan kembali mendekati Luhan.

"Ya?" Balas Sehun. Diam sesaat, dan Luhan kembali berbicara "Maukah, kau menemani ku tidur?" Tanya Luhan. Alasan Luhan meminta Sehun tidur di sampingnya karena saat Sehun membopongnya tadi, Luhan merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun yang menurutnya lebih hangat dari penghangat.

"Baiklah" Sehun lalu beranjak naik ke kasur Luhan. Luhan sedikit bergeser memberikan Sehun tempat.

Sehun lalu berbaring di samping Luhan, dan juga memakai selimut. Dengan mata tertutup Luhan mendekati tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya. Mata Sehun yang semula terpejam, kini kembali terbuka.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang dengan nyamannya memeluk lengan Sehun. Sehun merubah posisinya menghadap Luhan, dan itu membuat pegangan tangan Luhan pada Sehun terlepas.

Luhan yang kehilangan tangan Sehun terbangun. Matanya semakin terbuka lebar saat tangan Sehun yang lain memeluknya dan menarik Luhan mendekat.

Luhan terdiam. Tapi dia menyukai ini. Tubuh Sehun membuatnya merasa nyaman sehingga membuatnya kembali tertidur dengan cepat. Sehun yang merasa Luhan sudah tertidur memposisikan dirinya lebih nyaman dengan menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Luhan.

Dan malam ini, saat hujan salju membunuh suhu panas. Sehun dan Luhan tertidur dengan suhu hangat ciptaan mereka sendiri.

**~Innocence~**

Pagi di hari Natal. Luhan terbangun dengan menggeliat kecil. Dia mendongak dan wajahnya sedikit menghangat melihat Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan masih berada di pelukan Sehun. Dan itu membuat Luhan malas untuk bangkit.

Suhu tubuh Sehun entah kenapa langsung menduduki peringkat pertama dalam daftar hal yang disukai Luhan. Dan Luhan mulai memiliki daftar tersebut saat bertemu Sehun.

"Sehun, bangun" Lirih Luhan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pelan pundak Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa terganggu bergerak kecil sambil bergumam "Eumh... sebentar Luhannie _hyung_" Racau Sehun masih dengan mata terpejam. "Luhannie?" Seketika mata Sehun terbuka saat mendengar Luhan mengulangi nama panggilannya dari Sehun.

"K-kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedatar mungkin walau kini dia gugup.

Luhan berusaha duduk, dan Sehun dengan sigap bangkit untuk membantu Luhan "Yeah, kalau aku belum bangun. Bagaimana aku menyuruhmu bangun tadi?" Tanya Luhan balik.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, lalu bergerak hendak pergi. "Sehun" Panggil Luhan lagi. Sehun berbalik "Aku, lapar" Ucap Luhan. "Aku tahu, aku baru saja ingin membuatkanmu sarapan" Kata Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan di kamar" Lirih Luhan sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah" Ujar Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan.

Tak disangka oleh Luhan. Ternyata Sehun mendekatinya untuk membopong Luhan sama seperti semalam. "Sehun, aku bisa berjalan" "Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak mau kau kembali pingsan seperti semalam" Potong Sehun atas kalimat Luhan.

Luhan diam saja. Sehun sangat perhatian, dan lagi-lagi dia mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan perlahan Sehun mendudukan Luhan di kursi.

Sehun segera pergi ke dapur membuat sarapan, dan tak berapa lama dia kembali. Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan, memakan sarapan dengan tenang.

"Semalam kau pergi. Kemana?" Tanya Luhan sebelum meminum coklat panas yang dibuatkan oleh Sehun karena Luhan memintanya.

"Ah, iya tunggu sebentar" Sehun kembali pergi ke dapur. Dia mengambil barang belanjaanya yang semalam tertinggal di dapur.

"Untukmu" Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kado. Luhan menerimanya, lalu memandang Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan dengan segera membuka kotak kado tersebut.

Luhan mengambil isi kotak tersebut "Buku?" Tanya Luhan sambil melihat-lihat benda yang ada digenggamannya.

"Itu novel. Aku sering melihatmu membaca buku pelajaran yang berukuran tebal, sesekali bacalah cerita fiksi" Kata Sehun. Luhan masih memandang buku itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Sehunna" Ucap Luhan.

"Sehunna?" "Kau memanggilku Luhannie, jadi akan ku panggil kau Sehunna" Ujar Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

**~Innocence~**

Sehun dan Luhan seperti sepasang orang yang sudah kenal begitu lama. Mereka selalu tampak berduaan. Semua baik-baik saja. Mereka melewati malam tahun baru dengan perayaan kecil-kecilan dan memotret banyak foto bersama.

"Luhanie _hyung_, kudengar ayahmu akan segera pulang?" Sehun yang tiduran di samping Luhan memeluknya dengan erat.

Senyum Luhan memudar. Ya, kini dia sudah bisa tersenyum kembali. Sehun yang melihat itu menjadi bersalah "Maaf _hyung_" Ucap Sehun. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun "Ya, ayahku akan segera pulang. Dan itu besok" Ujar Luhan.

Hening mulai menguasai kamar Luhan "Sehunna, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Luhan bergerak mendekati meja nakas di sampingnya, lalu membuka laci.

"Apa _hyung_?" Sehun berusaha mengintip tapi dihalangi oleh Luhan "Eits... tutup matamu dulu" Ucap Luhan sambil salah satu tangannya menghentikan Sehun.

Sehun yang awalnya berontak mulai diam dan menutup mata. "Sekarang buka matamu" Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan yang tengah menggenggam sebuah tumbuhan.

"Mistletoe?" Tanya Sehun, dan membuat Luhan sedikit merona "O-oh, kau..." Sehun menyeringai mengerti maksud Luhan.

Tangan Sehunpun terulur untuk mengambil dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya. Sekarang pandang keduanya bertemu. Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan merona.

Dekat, semakin dekat, sampai Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun. Sangat pelan dan halus Sehun mencuri ciuman pertama Luhan. Sesuai keinginan Luhan melalui tumbuhan Mistletoe.

Ya, Mistletoe berarti, Cium Aku.

**~Innocence~**

Luhan terbangun sedikit terlambat. Tangannya bergerak mencari seseorang di sampingnya. Tidak ada. Luhan dengan cepat bangkit. Sehun hilang.

Luhan dengan segera menggunakan pakaiannya. Sepertinya semalam mereka tidak hanya berciuman. Itu lebih.

Dengan berjalan sedikit tertatih Luhan keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Sehun. Malah beberapa maid yang sudah pulang yang menyambutnya.

Luhan yang tak kunjung menemukan Sehun akhirnya bertanya pada seorang maid dimana keberadaan Sehun. Luhan terdiam mendengar pemberitahuan maid yang ia tanyai. Maid itu bilang, Sehun telah mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi sebelum Luhan bangun.

Luhan dengan segera berlari menuju kamar. Tidak memerdulikan betapa panas dan sakitnya pinggulnya itu. Luhan kembali dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. Walau sudah dicegat beberapa maid, dia tetap keras kepala meninggalkan rumahnya.

Luhan menghentikan sebuah taksi dan memberitahukan alamat rumah Sehun. Sang supir pun mengantarkannya sampai tujuan.

Di sana Luhan tidak menemukan Sehun, tapi dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menjadi pegawai Sehun di toko bunga miliknya.

Luhanpun bertanya pada gadis itu. Luhan kembali terdiam saat sang gadis memberitahukan Luhan bahwa, Sehun sudah pergi ke bandara.

Luhan tanpa banyak bicara segera menghentikan taksi yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Luhan segera memerintahkan sang supir menuju bandara.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan tak berhenti untuk memikirkan Sehun. Dia tak membawa handphone jadi dia tidak bisa menghubunginya. Luhan tak habis pikir, kenapa Sehun setega itu meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba.

Sesampainya di bandara Luhan segera berlari mencari Sehun.

Di tempat lain, Sehun hanya mampu menunduk dan memandangi foto Luhan yang sengaja dia ambil saat Luhan tertidur. Sehun memang sengaja meninggalkan Luhan secara diam-diam. Ada sebuah alasan dia melakukan hal tersebut.

Ini sudah sekian kalinya Sehun menghela nafas. Hatinya tidak rela meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi kembali pada alasan Sehun, membuat hatinya harus mengalah.

Sehun terlonjak kecil dan berbalik, mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Luhan. Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhannie _hyung_?" Panggil Sehun. Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan terengah-engah menerjang Sehun. Dia memeluknya dengan erat, dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi?!" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sedih dan kecewa.

"Maaf Luhan _hyung_, maafkan aku. Aku harus per-" "Kenapa?!" Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Luhan memotong. Mereka kembali hening.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu berfikir bahwa aku tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk merasakan ketulusan hati. Selama ini tak ada yang mampu membuatku tersenyum. Orang-orang di sekitarku hanya menginginkan hartaku" Mulai Luhan.

"Dan semua fikiranku berubah saat aku bertemu denganmu. Kau tulus. Dan bahkan aku berharap kau akan selalu bersama ku. Tapi apa? Harapanku padamu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan sekarang. Kau sama saja dengan mereka! Berapa ayahku membayarmu huh!" Amarah Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak tahu soal orang-orang di sekitarmu. Aku sama sekali tidak menerima uang dari ayahmu. Dan asal kau tahu harapanmu bukanlah sebuah angan-angan" Ucap Sehun.

"Aku tulus bersama mu, dan bahkan aku juga berharap bisa selalu bersamamu. Tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Dan aku mau kau mengetahui sesuatu" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Bibir Sehun mendekati dahi Luhan dan mengecupnya pelan. Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang berlinang air mata.

Hati Luhan, hati Sehun sama-sama menangis. Mereka sama-sama tidak rela meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Harapan mereka berdua menjadi angan-angan belaka.

Harapan untuk selalu bersama.

**~Innocence~**

Luhan kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu. Jarang tersenyum, dan menjadi sebuah patung es yang cantik dan sempurna.

Ini musim semi. Dan sudah lama sekali Sehun pergi jauh ke sana. Luhan memandang lurus ke depan. Melihat pohon mapel dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Luhan bangkit, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Matanya kembali kosong. Jika dulu hatinya perih melihat sebuah keluarga kecil dan bahagia. Kini hatinya juga perih jika melihat sepasang kekasih. Dia iri.

Hubungan dia dan ayahnya cukup membaik. Berterima kasihlah ayah Luhan pada Tuhan atas ini, dan juga Sehun. Karena Sehun hanyalah perantara dari Tuhan.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang dia dan Sehun lalui dulu. Dan berhenti begitu sampai ke sebuah toko. Itu toko bunga Sehun. Gadis itu masih di sana melayani pelanggan dengan senyum.

Luhan mendekatinya "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan halus "Aku ingin bunga Hyacint, Marigold, Sweet Pea, dan Candytuft" Ucap Luhan dengan wajah dingin dan datar.

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kecil. Semua bunga yang diucapkan oleh Luhan, melambangkan hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk. Dia lalu mengambilkan semua yang di pesan oleh Luhan.

Dia memberikan bunga-bunga itu pada Luhan dan Luhan menukarkannya dengan sejumlah uang. Luhan kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Dia memasuki rumahnya dan akan selalu disambut hangat oleh para maid. Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar suara percakapan di ruangan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah membayar anak bernama Oh Sehun itu?" Terdengar suara berat milik ayah Luhan "Sudah Tuan Xi, namun Sehun-ssi tidak mau menerima uangnya. Dia bilang dia melakukan ini pada Luhan dengan tulus" Jawab pegawainya.

"Berkali-kali kami berusaha mengirim uang tersebut, namun dia selalu mengirimkannya balik" Lanjut pegawai lain.

_Flashback_

"_Sepertinya para pengawalku sudah memberitahumu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tak meminta bantuan darimu tapi aku ingin kau melakukan ini" Kata Tuan Xi._

_Sehun dan Tuan Xi sama-sama memasang wajah datar. "Kau sepertinya mengenal anakku, namanya Xi Luhan. Kau baru saja mengantarkannya pulang" Ucap Tuan Xi._

"_Selama ini dia tidak pernah membawa orang lain ku rumah. Bahkan hanya mengantarkannya sampai gerbang pun tidak pernah. Kau adalah orang pertama yang dia tunjukan rumahnya" Lanjut Tuan Xi._

"_Baiklah, aku langsung ke inti. Aku mau kau membuat anakku kembali tersenyum. Jika kau bisa membuatnya tersenyum maka kau akan ku beri hadiah. Kau setuju?" Tawar ayah Luhan._

"_Baik, aku setuju" Jawab Sehun cepat._

"_Tapi ada satu syarat" Ayah Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya "Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun "Setelah kau berhasil membuat dia tersenyum, kau harus pergi dan menjauh dari kehidupannya"_

_Flashback end_

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ayah Luhanpun menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Dia lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Yang dikatakan Sehun adalah jujur adanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menerima uang dari ayah Luhan, bahkan dia melakukan ini dengan tulus.

Luhan duduk di tempat favoritnya di dekat jendela. Dia meletakan bunga itu di meja. Tangisnya segera menjadi dan semakin keras.

Tangan Luhan menyentuh suatu benda di mejanya. Itu adalah buku novel yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Luhan sama sekali belum membacanya. Luhan mengambilnya dan membuka halamanya.

Menghabiskan beberapa waktu akhirnya Luhan menyelesaikan membacanya. Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya. Entah Do Kyungsoo, sang penulis novel, sengaja atau tidak membuat sebuah cerita yang menggunakan tokoh dengan nama Luhan dan Sehun. Dengan akhir yang bahagia.

Luhan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terdapat fotonya dengan Sehun dengan senyum lebar saat mereka merayakan tahun baru, lalu dia menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Suara gesekan daun yang dihembuskan angin mengalihkannya.

Luhan kini yakin bahwa daun-daun di pohon mapel di depan kamarnya adalah bongkahan es Luhan. Saat musim gugur, daun-daun itu akan pergi. Dan akan bertahan seperti itu saat musim dingin, namun pada saat musim semi daun-daun tersebut akan kembali.

Luhan kembali menangis.Luhan tahu dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk merasakan ketulusan hati tapi setidaknya dia pernah mencicipinya.

**~Innocence~**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf untuk typo-nya, dan juga maaf kalo ini nggak menyentuh atau bahkan kurang nge-feel. Atau bahkan nggak sama sekali. Its my first angst.

Jujur Janko nggak suka fict angst, tapi, yah coba-coba dulu deh. Dan jujur Janko nyesel. Wae? Karena ini pair HunHan.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Avril Lavigne – Innocence.

Dan Janko mau berterima kasih bagi siapa saja yang mau membaca fict buatan Janko ini. Dan Janko tunggu review, saran, sama kritiknya ya?

Terima kasih.


End file.
